Amber Light in Wintry Bed
by Faikitty
Summary: Akari doesn't mind the winter, unless he's stuck aboard a certain dark haired captain's ship during a snowstorm. Hirato/Akari.


**A/N:** Sorry for the hiatus. It's going to continue a bit longer, probably until finals are over December 20th-ish. Actually, the only reason I wrote this is that one of my closest friends just had a very serious relationship come to an abrupt end, and since we don't live near each other, my only pathetic attempt at cheering her up can be fanfiction. So I have to be in Spanish class in just over 5 hours and I have yet to sleep (so please excuse any typos), but it's worth it if this makes her smile.

And, well, I suppose that gives you a basic sense of what this fic is.

The title is taken from the lyrics of "A Stutter" by Ólafur Arnalds.

.

.

.

* * *

Normally, once winter rolls around, Akari is perfectly content to stay inside and treat the plethora of idiots who always go outdoors and catch colds. Although his office can't really be said to be cozy, it is _warm_, and that's good enough for him.

He is _not_, however, content to stay aboard the 2nd Ship.

A trip or two outside of Research Tower is to be expected. Sometimes, people get trapped in the snow for extended periods of time, causing hypothermia, frostbite, and a million other dangerous things. So it isn't rare for Akari to venture to the ships from time to time.

This time, Akari recalls bitterly, strong winter storms were forecast. He should have just stayed home, should have talked someone else into doing it. _But I couldn't very well have left those men here alone to die_, he admits to himself a few moments later. Then again, he hadn't expected to be _stuck_ aboard the ship.

Somehow, he had managed to get himself stuck in Hirato's room on top of it all.

The storm, still busy painting the outside world white, had been even stronger than expected. The small aircraft Akari had been transported on was in no way suited to fly in this sort of weather. Therefore, to his great frustration, the doctor had had no choice but to stay on 2nd Ship for the night, and naturally, Hirato wasn't about to let such an opportunity get away.

Suddenly, the power flickers, pulling Akari from his reverie. Seconds later, the lights go completely dark, and there is a moment of breathless stillness before the backup generators kick on. No light returns, and the sound of heat running through the vents seems to have ceased completely, but any threat of the ship completely shutting down is gone.

Hirato disappears in a concerned hurry, and Akari has to admire him for that. Annoying though he may be, he is, in the end, a very skilled captain who cares about his ship and crew.

Left alone in the darkness, Akari shifts to the other man's bed. He isn't afraid of the dark, not in the slightest, but there is still an amount of comfort to be gained from the familiarity of Hirato's sheets. The doctor sits with knees pulled up to his chest and listens in silence to the howling of the wind outside. Gradually, he becomes aware of the chill filling the room, and he wishes, more than a little frustrated, that he had brought warmer clothes.

By the time Hirato returns, having apparently decided his ship to be out of danger, Akari's eyes have grown adjusted to the dark, and he can see wisps of mist in the air as he exhales. Hirato approaches quietly, and Akari jumps inadvertently at the arms that wrap around his waist.

"It looks like we'll be here awhile, eh, Akari-san?" Hirato comments, amusement in his voice as he lays his chin upon the doctor's shoulder. He lifts his head again a few seconds later and tilts it slightly. "Your skin is freezing."

"Your heaters have stopped working," Akari mutters through chattering teeth, "and apparently your ship has virtually no insulation. You've been running around, so I'm not surprised you didn't notice."

Hirato frowns and rises suddenly, and Akari lets out a sigh of impatience as he is once again left alone in the cold and the dark.

This time, Hirato returns much more quickly than before, and his arms are full of blobs that Akari soon realizes are blankets. Akari takes one, wraps himself up in it, and nods his thanks at the other man—a moment too soon. The captain proceeds to toss the blankets onto the foot of the bed and pull the doctor into his arms instead, planting a light kiss on the blonde's furrowed brows.

"Is this necessary?" Akari questions, deciding the warmth of the blanket to be more important than struggling against the other man.

Hirato smiles, a bit eerie in the darkness, and tugs part of the blanket over him as well. He reaches down and grabs a few more to cover them both in before nodding. "Of course. Two bodies are warmer than one. We wouldn't want our precious physician to get hypothermia, now would we?"

"It's hardly going to get _that_ cold," Akari scoffs, but he burrows into the blankets nonetheless. He presses his cheek against Hirato's chest, relishing the heat his skin gives and listening to his heart beat steadily over the sound of the wind outside. Hirato's arms fold over the small of his back and pull him up so he can be kissed, his lips warming with the touch of another's. There's nothing passionate in the kiss, not this time. It is simply comforting and warm, making the night less dark and the weather less terrible. Akari rests his head against the crook of the other man's neck and closes his eyes. He feels Hirato let out a content sigh and settle in more comfortably around him.

Perhaps being trapped on the 2nd Ship isn't so bad after all.


End file.
